1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a panel. In first instance, it relates to a floor panel, however, more generally, the invention can also be applied in other types of panels, for example, panels for a wall covering or ceiling.
More specifically, the invention relates to panels which on their edges can be coupled to each other and interlocked.
In particular, the invention relates to a panel of the type having an upper surface, a lower surface and at least one pair of opposite edges;                wherein said pair of edges comprises a first edge having a first joint profile and a second edge having a second joint profile;        wherein said joint profiles define coupling parts allowing that two of such panels can be joined, or are joinable, by a downward movement of the edge of one panel in respect to the edge of the other panel, wherein said coupling parts in a coupled condition provide a locking in a direction perpendicular to the plane of the coupled panels, as well as in a direction parallel to the plane of the coupled panels and perpendicular to the respective edges;        wherein the first joint profile comprises a first laterally projecting lip with a downward projecting locking part, said downward projecting locking part defining a male part;        wherein the second joint profile comprises a second laterally projecting lip with an upward projecting locking part, said upward projecting locking part defining proximally thereof a recess acting as a female part;        wherein the first laterally projecting lip with the downward projecting locking part defines a downward directed hook, whereas the second laterally projecting lip with the upward projecting locking part defines an upward directed hook;        wherein, in the coupled condition of two of such panels, the downward directed hook and upward directed hook engage behind each other so as to prevent drifting apart of the panels;        wherein said coupling parts further comprise vertically active locking portions which at least define a first point of contact and a second point of contact, said points of contact being located at opposite sides of said male and female parts;        wherein said vertically active locking portions comprise a first locking portion and a second locking portion at the respective opposite sides of said male part and a third locking portion and a fourth locking portion at the respective opposite sides of the female part;        wherein said first and third locking portions in the coupled condition of two of such panels define said first point of contact and have contact surfaces that in the coupled condition of two of such panels define an inclined tangent line;        wherein said second and fourth locking portions in the coupled condition of two of such panels define said second point of contact and have contact surfaces that in the coupled condition of two of such panels define an inclined tangent line;        wherein said male part has a distal side and a proximal side, said second locking portion being located at the distal side;        wherein the panel at said first edge has a distal edge defining the closing plane of the panels, said second locking portion being located in an inwardly offset position in regard to said distal edge; and        wherein said joint profiles are in one piece from the panel material; and        wherein measured according to a direction perpendicular to the plane defined by the panels, the second point of contact is closer to the plane defined by the upper surface of the panels than the first point of contact.        
2. Related Art
Panels of this type are known from document DE 103 05 695 A1. An aim of the present invention is to improve the panels of this type and in particular to improve the coupling parts thereof. In particular, it is envisaged to obtain a coupling which, on the one hand, allows an easy joining by a downward movement of one panel in respect to the other, but, on the other hand, also offers a reliable coupling, which, amongst others, after a period of time will not obtain the tendency of getting released.